


stay a while longer .

by psychetaxi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychetaxi/pseuds/psychetaxi
Summary: Mikan hates working night shifts. Peko strives to make them better for her.





	stay a while longer .

“Mikan.”

Peko’s sudden tone of voice made the nurse startle in her lap, eyes instantly giving a feeling of self-pity and fear. She meekly let out a few incoherent sounds, before Peko let an apology leave her mouth.

“Sorry, it’s nothing bad. It’s just… would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?” Her red eyes moved down to stare at Mikan, her face turning slightly red.

“W-Well…” She stuttered, “I know we.. we haven’t been able t-to do much stuff with each other… And I’m s-sorry, but!! I have a long shift.. Tomorrow…” Mikan did her best to explain, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend.

Peko couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed, but it certainly wasn’t the nurse’s fault. She works at a hospital, after all. The shifts are expected to be uncertain and Mikan herself couldn’t deny it. With a small sigh, she simply replied, “That’s all right.”

Mikan doesn’t know why, but she’s worried.

\---

Pen frantically scribbling on a piece of paper, Mikan’s lips were closed tightly as she began to gnaw on the ripped skin, tearing off more of the flesh from her bottom lip. She placed the clipboard near the patient’s bed, though not without a sense of dread forming in her stomach. In one swift motion, she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had not gotten the chance to eat yet? They’re really busy, not to mention she is already covering the shifts of two others that weren’t able to show. She glanced at the clock. Six minutes after eleven.

She always hated working into the night. The creepy and dim-lit area of the parking lot. The footsteps she always seems to hear as she heads to her car. Her mind plagued her with so many unresolved fears, and no matter how hard she tries to push them away, her paranoia always finds a way to resurface.

She was broken out of her negative state of mind by a reassuring voice, and upon turning her head, Peko came into view. Once Mikan spotted the silver-haired girl, her expression instantly turned to one of worry. Why was she here? Did she get hurt?

Peko already pinpointed what was going on inside of the nurse’s mind and gave a soft smile, “Don’t worry, nothing happened. I’m here for you.” As she motioned to a pink bag she was carrying over her shoulder, Mikan’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion. She walked over to her girlfriend, to which Peko saw an opportunity to lace their fingers together.

A light blush creeped across Mikan’s face as she stammered, though Peko just gave a smile of pure adoration. “You haven’t eaten anything yet, right? I bet you haven’t even been able to take a break yet.” She tugged on Mikan’s hand, who still was barely able to say anything.

“A-Ah…” She finally spoke up, “You’re right, uhm..! The break room is... right over here….” Mikan guided Peko to a nearby door and opened it with her free hand, moving to the side to allow the swordswoman to enter first. It automatically shut behind them, and there was a brief moment of darkness before Mikan frantically searched for the light switch. A couch, coffee table, vending machines, and several decorations were revealed under the fluorescent light. The two of them sat down on the green fabric of the sofa, Peko beginning to place the bag on the table.

She unzipped it, pulling out an assortment of delicious looking snacks and what looked like a meal Peko had spent hours preparing.

“Th-Thank you for taking care of me…” Mikan’s flustered tone of voice barely escaped her lips, though Peko always manages to hear her.

“It’s no problem. I love you.” She responds, and the nurse couldn’t stop the gleeful smile from growing on her face.

Mikan doesn’t mind working late anymore.


End file.
